


The reason WHY we live togheter.

by Animegurly09



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi Keiji Is So Done, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awkward Kageyama Tobio, M/M, Oblivious Bokuto Koutarou, POV Kageyama Tobio, Protective Iwaizumi Hajime, Protective Sugawara Koushi, Team Mom Sugawara Koushi, Tsukishima Kei Being an Asshole, Tsundere Kageyama Tobio, Tsundere Shirabu Kenjirou
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25595797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animegurly09/pseuds/Animegurly09
Summary: You probably think how, I Kageyama Tobio,  ended up in a WG that is bigger then my school.Well sometimes I ask myself it too.But here is my Story how it started.(or: Hinata makes a chat for  his birthday sleepover, and they all like  to be togheter)
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Ennoshita Chikara/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Goshiki Tsutomu/Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou, Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Iwaizumi Hajime/Kageyama Tobio, Kindaichi Yuutarou/Kunimi Akira, Kinoshita Hisashi/Narita Kazuhito, Kuroo Tetsurou/Oikawa Tooru, Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 51





	The reason WHY we live togheter.

Milkypout= Kageyama  
Sunshine=Hinata  
Mommycrow=Suga  
Daddycrow=Daichi  
Dinonugget=Tsukki  
GucciYama=Yamagucci  
Eh.no.shit.a=Ennoshita  
Shit.Kino=Kinoshita  
Narighta=Narita  
Rollingice=Noya  
Meatboy=Tanaka  
Jesus=Asahi  
Angel=Yachi  
Goddess=Shimizu  
\---------------------------  
IHAVEASS=Oikawa  
Iwaizumi=Milkdaddy  
Hanamontana=Hanamaki  
Matsue.me=Matsukawa  
Sleepshit=Kunimi  
Turnip=Kindaich  
Dogperson=Yahaba  
Maddog-chan=Kyoutani  
\---------------------------  
Nyabitch=Kuroo  
Kitgame=Kenma  
Ihavelegs=Lev  
Yakumom=Yaku  
\---------------------------  
Brokuto=Bokuto  
Akashi=Imdone  
\---------------------------  
Cowfarmer=Ushijima  
ninTENDOU=Tendou  
Semom=Semi  
Shirabitch=Shirabu  
goSHIKI=Goshiki  
\---------------------------

Sunshine added 30 person  
To the chat

Sunshine: Hey guys ^^

Daddycrow: Hinata. What is this chat?!It will end in a chaos with so much people.

Hanamontana:Ohhhh I see~  
Iwaizumi you have a new name

Milkdaddy: Who the frick changed my name?!

IHAVEASS:

Milkdaddy:Shittykawa.   
I will kill you.

Matsue.me: OohhOhhhH Oikawa is in trouble

Nyabitch:Oya?

Brokuto:Oya Oya

Nyabitch:BROOOO

Brokuto:BROOOO :,)

Mommycrow:and its already a mess.

Semom:Yes suga, indeed it is.

Imdone:I have to say it is

Yakumom:Atleast you guys are here. Mom squad.  
With Iwaizumi here too we're complete.

Dinonugget:What the fuck is going on?!

Mommycrow:Language Tsukishima!

Dinonugget:Japanese.

ninTENDOU:Sup Bitches

IHAVEASS: No- I see that you're writing don't you fucking dare!!!

Cowfarmer:Good afternoon everyone, I hope you all had a nice day.  
Oh Oikawa you're here too,you should've gone to shiratorizawa so we could have texted more. Smile smiley

GucciYama:Did- did he write "Smile smiley"??

Eh.no.shit.a: Yes. Yes he did.

IHAVEASS: I WILL NEVER!

Sunshine:For Dad, I invite all of you to come to my birthday party just text if you want :)

Daddycrow:Jesus...

Jesus: Yes Daichi?

Daddycrow: not YOU.

Mommycrow:Hinata, please explain when and where.

Sunshine: Oh sure!  
So it's in a week at 10am till the next day afternoon.   
So who comes?

Mommycrow:Daichi,Asahi an I are coming for sure.

Narighta:Sorry, Enno,Kino an I are somewhere else.

IHAVEASS:I'm coming too, I mean if I don't come than your birthday would be lame.

Milkdaddy:Beccause of your stupidity it won't be lame.

Matsue.me: That means 'maki,Iwa,Kunimi Kindaichi and me are coming aswell

Sleepshit: why do I have to come

Turnip: Because I love you

Sleepshit:Shut up.

Sunshine: Swageyama Tobiyoloooo are you coming tooooo?!?!?!??!

Milkypout:no.

Sunshine:Bakageyama when you dont come than I blackmail you!!

Milkypout:I'm coming.

Sunshine:Thank you.  
I assume the rest will come or?

Shirabitch:no have something to do. Shiratorizawa will not attend your birthday party,we have practice.

Nyabitch:Brooo Brokuto and I come,I got you.

Imdone:Kenma and I will attend your party too.

Goddess:I'm ashamed to say but I cant come, Yachi and I will go on a date.

Meatboi: Yeah man Noya and I will crash your party.

GucchiYama:Tsukki and I too :)

Dinonugget: shut up Yamagucci

GucciYama:Sorry tsukki.

Sunshine:Thanks to all that are coming :*

Milkypout: What is this weird emoji?

Dinonugget:Geez...

Rollingice:Its a Kiss for all of us Kageyama, your sensei noya will always help you.

Milkypot: Thank you noya-San. Boke its disgusting stop.

IHAVEASS: :*

Matsue.me: :*

Hanamontana: :*

Nyabitch: :*

Brokuto: I dont know why but :* nohomo tho

Nyabitch: Yeshomo tho :*

Sleepshit: :*

Turnip: :*

Milkdaddy: Stop. Or I will choke y'all

Matsue.me: Kinky

Hanamontana:Protective over your boyfriend 

IHAVEASS: IWA-CHANNN

Milkdaddy: Hes not my Boyfriend but my former kohai and your spamming.  
So I will do this.

Milkypout: Thank you Iwaizumi-San

Milkdaddy: You're welcome Kageyama 

Nyabitch: SeXuAl TensIOn

Milkypout: What's that?

Dinonugget: such an innocent soul you have king

Brokuto: Kageyama ma child...I will explain

Mommycrow: Iwaizumi now!

{Milkdaddy locked the chat}

**Author's Note:**

> Uplouds are probably slow  
> :)


End file.
